Shadows Of Darkness: A Time Worth Wild
by Shelly LeBlanc
Summary: First story in my Seer series. What really happened before the Maximals landed on earth.
1. Prologue

pbPrologue/b  
  
pIn a time long ago, a war raged before the Beast Wars were started. A war that pit the Decepticon against the Autobots. , the ancestors of Predacons and Maximals. The Autobots' won, and all Predacons and Maximals lived on Cybertron in peace. The exploration ship, Axalon, was about to go into space find new life forms. The captain of the Axalon was Optimus Primal, named after the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. This is the story of what happened before the Beast Wars started...  
  
pChapter 1 


	2. Chapter 1

pbChapter 1/b  
  
p"Let's see . . ." Optimus Primal said to himself, "We need a science officer and mechanic . . .Cybertron said that Dionico II is a great choice . . .The best one I've seen so far . . .Computer, Down load all of Maximal Dionico II files to the Axalon. Well, one down, two to go. Next . . .communications officer, Tweeter, Gassel, or Dipper . . .Tweeter gets along great with others, but if we get into a bad situation, she won't know how to defend herself . . .Gassel . . .he'd be good . . .no, he's still off planet, I need him now . . .oh, well . . .Dipper, he has an attitude problem, and doesn't follow orders well, but he can fight, if needed, and has been looking for away to get off Cybertron . . .he'll have to do. One more bridge crew to go. Netpeaker and Starchaser . . .both have been trained to explore . . .both can fight fairly well, but Netpeaker has had more experience. I guess I'll go with him." 'I really don't know Starchaser anyway . . .he's only a cadet . . .' Primal thought as he looked at the young bot's record. He was about to place it back down, when he caught something on the diskette . . .From the Cybertron State Orphanage. Primal stopped in mid move as he read those words. 'Primus! The kid's an orphan . . . no wonder he signed for this job . . .' Optimus picked up the disk again and placed it back in the computer. He scanned though the file. This is some of what was wrote . . .  
  
pi...A young Maximal Cybertonian was placed in the 'Cybertron State Orphanage' after cyber troopers found the young bot, a street fighter, wounded in an alley. The troopers later discovered that the cyberteen's mother and father were war heroes that fought in a battle with Predacon spies about 8 Cybertron years ago. General Starhopper took in the young bot after the death of both parents. When General Starhopper died four years ago from terrorist attack, Starchaser, the young bot's name, went into the streets and became a street fighter. Last year, he was wounded in a battle with a fellow street fight and was brought in. He remains in the orphanage until' he is adopted or sent on a mission. He is capable to survive dangerous missions, most likely, deep space explorations. A great scout and a fair fighter. Very loyal to his commander. Very highly recommended . . ./i  
  
pThat was all Optimus needed to hear. "Computer, enter Dionico II, Dipper, and . . . Starchaser as the Axalon bridge crew."  
  
p"Affirmative, Optimus Primal. New bridge crew's files are entered into data tracks."  
  
p~o~o~o~  
  
p"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
pStarchaser woke in a start. He looks around the room that the orphanage had given him since he came here one year ago. I'm glad I have my own room . . . I hate those dreams. Starchaser got up and stretch his bot form. Then there was a beep from his computer. Starchaser rose from his bed and went to the computer on his desk. "Hmm, e-mail . . .wonder who's on the computer at this time at night." Starchaser sat down and logged into his computer. Then a female voice said, "Good morning, Starchaser." Yeah, right! He clicked on his mail box and read the letter . . .  
  
pStarchaser ,  
  
pYou have been selected to become a member of the bridge crew of the Axalon. The Axalon is an exploration ship. Its take off time is three Cybertron Days. Your commander will be Optimus Primal. You must follow all his commands and show him the respect that he deserves. Good luck and keep safe.  
  
pSergeant S. Pacer.  
  
pStarchaser read the message to the point he could memorize it from heart. Then, he smiled and cheered. 'I finally get out of here!' he thought. The he yelled, "Yes!" and left his room to tell the head master of his dorm.  
  
p~o~o~o~  
  
p" . . .And I'm going on an outer stellar mission . . .So I won't be able to visit you for awhile . . .but it's better this way . . ." Starchaser spoke softly to the metal surface of the grave. He knew he couldn't leave Cybertron without saying goodbye to his parents and "The General". His parents were buried in the memorial down where he used to grow up. And "The General" was placed in the memorial down the street where he lived with when he was in the orphanage. He already said goodbye to his parents, and there were a lot of tears. But now he had to stop crying cause "The General" never like crying . . . "You told me not to dwell into the past . . . to live in the present . . .and to dream of the future. I will always remember you . . .and, um . . .always love you as a father . . .and . . ." Oh, Primus! This is always hard to do . . . "I'll . . .miss you . . ." Starchaser's voice died out as the wind carried it away.  
  
p"Good-bye's are never easy, are they?"  
  
pStarchaser jumped at the sound of the voice. He wiped the few tears from his face and straitened up and then turned around. There, in front of him was a big, army-like bot. The bigger bot looked down at Starchaser and gave him a little smile. Starchaser blushed and turned away. He was embarrassed that someone had caught him crying. The bigger bot then placed his hand on the smaller bot's shoulder. Starchaser slowly turned around and looked up at the older bot and shrugged. "Sorry . . .I'm not usually like this . . ."  
  
p"That's alright. I'm Optimus Primal, by the way. Your Starchaser, aren't you?" Optimus Primal asked.  
  
pOh, Primus! I was caught crying in front of my new commander! "Optimus Primal? Yes, sir. I'm Cadet Starchaser. At your service, sir."  
  
p"You don't need to do that, Starchaser. Just call me Optimus."  
  
p"Yes, sir. Wh-what are you doing here, uh, Optimus?" Starchaser stuttered.  
  
p"To pick up you. I know I'm a little early, but I figured you would have been up by now." Optimus stated, "And it looks like I was right."  
  
pStarchaser glanced at the stone tomb beside him, the looked back at Optimus. He smiles a little smile and said, "Yeah . . . I was saying good-bye to a friend."  
  
pOptimus saw the sadness is the young bot's eyes and asked, "Do you need anymore time?"  
  
p"No." Starchaser stated proudly. He looked down at the tomb and pointed to it. "He . . .always said to let go of the past. And this mission is just the thing to keep the past in the past. If I spend anymore time here," he swiftly moved his glaze to Cybertron City, "I'll never be able to do so . . . so . . .I'm ready when you are . . .Big Bot."  
  
pOptimus chuckled when he heard his new nickname. 'I'm really going to like this one.' He thought with a laugh. "Come on, let's get your stuff and head to the docking bay."  
  
pStarchaser stared down at the tomb for one last time and then ran after Optimus.  
  
  
pPrologue  
brChapter 2 


	3. Chapter 2

pbChapter 2/b  
  
p"Wow, that's a big ship..." Starchaser said in awe as he looked at the Axalon's outsides. 'Yes, it is a big ship,' Optimus thought. The shiny black metal on the outside looked so welcoming to the bot. Optimus was not surprised that the younger bot looked on with wonder. He felt the same every time he entered the ship.   
  
p"Come on, Starchaser. You're going to meet your new crew members." Optimus gave Starchaser a little push to the door and they entered the Axalon. There in front of them was the main bridge of the ship. It as big and roomy, great place for a deep space exploration. In there was two other bots, one was big and green and the other was a copper color and was much smaller that Starchaser. Both bots looked at Optimus and Starchaser, and then back to each other. Optimus spoke first.  
  
p"Welcome, Dionico and Dipper, glad you two could make it on time."  
  
p"It's an honor to be working with you again, Optimus." The green bot said slowly.   
  
p"Yeah, yeah, sure...hey, whose da kid?" asked the smaller bot looking straight at Starchaser, who winced. He hated being called kid.   
  
p"Dipper," Optimus looked at the small bot, whom we now know is Dipper. Optimus then looked at Dionico who was looking at Starchaser, too. "Dionico, this is the newest bridge member of the Axalon, Starchaser."  
  
p"Da Kid is goin' on da trip?! Man, yer whack! Does he even know what he's going to do?"  
  
p"Hey!" Starchaser protested, "Yes I do! I'll be piloting the Axalon and working on the scanners. And I know how to work both!"   
  
p"Oh, yeah? Prove it!"  
  
p"Enough! Both of you!" Optimus shouted over the two Maximals. They both looked up at the taller bot and blushed. "This is our first day, lets not spoil it. Okay?"  
  
p"Yes, oh fearless leader." Dipper muttered under his breath, but the others still heard. Optimus shook his head.  
  
p"Sure thing, Big Bot." Starchaser replied, then asked, "What do you want me to do, now?"  
  
p"Go put your stuff in your new quarters, then head back here so we can have a meeting."  
  
pStarchaser nodded and left with his luggage. Dipper shook his head and turned to Optimus. "We're did yous come up with dat bot? A nursery school?"  
  
pOptimus sharply stared at the small bot. "For your information, Dipper. No, I didn't. I got him from an orphanage, not that you need to know. So I would be a little bit kinder to him if I was you. If not for Starchaser's sake," Optimus pointed his finger into Dipper's chest plate, "For yours."  
  
pDipper gulped, "Okay, OKAY!" he sighed, "I'll be nice," then he looked up at Optimus, as if a threat, "But only for my sake...okay?"  
  
p"Okay."  
  
pDipper left the room; themselves left Optimus and Dionico. "He never changes, does he?"  
  
pDionico shook his head, "No, Optimus. He never does." Optimus chuckled, then turned to Dionico, "its great to see you again, old friend. It's been years."  
  
p"Yes, it certainly is. It's been a long time since I was in your ranks. It feels good to know I have a trusting leader again."  
  
pThey both laughed and talked about old times.  
  
p~o~o~o~  
  
pStarchaser was placing his stuff in the drawers and on the shelves when a knock on his door. He stopped unpacking his stuff and walked to the door, but he didn't open it. He never did, not after what happen to The General...  
  
p"Who's there?" Starchaser asked.  
  
p"It's me, kiddo. Dipper, open up!"  
  
p"What do you want know, Dipper? You want to 'change my diapers'?"  
  
p"No . . .I'll do dat later." Starchaser couldn't help but laugh. "Really, I came here ta...apologize." Dipper muttered.   
  
p"What? I can't hear you!" Starchaser snickered.  
  
p"I said I came here to say 'I'm sorry'."  
  
p"I still can't here you! You must speak louder!"  
  
p"I said I'm sorry! Okay!" Starchaser was about to tease him some more when a vision over came his optics.  
  
pi**BOOM!!!**  
  
pStarchaser felt the blasts of the other ship hitting the Axalon. 'What is going on here?' he thought. 'How did I get here?'  
  
p"Starchaser! Get that gun online! And hurry!" Optimus yelled to the young Maximal.   
  
p"Right, Big Bot! I'm on it!" 'Chaser looked down at the weapon council. He got the guns online and started to fire at the Predacon ship. "Yes got-" before he could his statement, Starchaser was blasted from his council. 'Oh, Primus...the PAIN!' Every part of Starchaser's body burned. "Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed out in terror and pain. "OPTIMUS!!!!!!"  
  
p"Noooo! Starchaser!" Optimus cried out. He got out of his seat to help the young bot when another blast from the other ship hit the Axalon. Optimus went flying. Starchaser forgot his pain for a moment and watched Optimus fly threw the air. He landed against a wall and went off-line; Starchaser's eyes widen in terror! "NOOOOO! OPTIMUS!!!!!" Then Starchaser's pain back again, only this time it came on head strong, he couldn't block it anymore.../i  
  
p"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
p"Say what?" Dipper was surprised at the outburst of the young Maximal, and it sounded like he was in pain. "Starchaser! What is happening? Are yous hurt? Starchaser, please speak to me!!"  
  
pStarchaser never felt like that before in his whole life, he knew it was a dream, but...it felt so real. "Yeah, I...just slammed my hand in a drawer, that's all...sorry, Dipper."  
  
p"Oh, yeesh! If yous make dat much noise over a slammed hand, I wonder what ya sound like if yous caught on fire, ya know what I'm sayin'?" Dipper laughed, then got serious, "And if ya do sometin' like that again, I'll slag ya! Yous almost gave me a heart-attack, kiddo."  
  
pBad choice of words... Starchaser thought grimly and opened the door.   
  
p"Well, finally! I thought I was goin' to be out there forever."  
  
pStarchaser shrugged, "Sorry, I wanted to tease you a bit."  
  
p"Dat's okay, kiddo. It's time for da meeting anyway, we'll talk after, okay?"   
  
p"Cool...races you!" Starchaser took off down the hall, toward the bridge. Dipper was stunned. The pretended he was mad.   
  
p"Oh, yeah? I don't want to see your tush all the way there..." with that, Dipper ran off after him.  
  
  
pChapter 1  
brChapter 3 


	4. Chapter 3

pbChapter 3/b  
  
p"Okay, then. This meeting is now over." Optimus said as he stood up and looked at his teammates. They all smiled and nodded. "So, What do you guys want to do before we leave?"  
  
p"I want to look at the new computers they have just brought in. I won't get to see them until we get back." Dionico stated as he looked at the computers in the ship.  
  
p"I want ta go ta a nice bar. Ya know, da ones with da lights, da dance floors, da strip-"  
  
p"Dipper!" Dipper was knocked out of dreamland by Optimus's voice. "Wha-at?"  
  
pOptimus pointed to Starchaser, who looked annoyed; "Do you only think of femms, Dipper?"  
  
p"Well...yeah. What's it ta ya?"  
  
p"Nothing," Starchaser answered with a shrugged, "Just stating the obvious."  
  
p"Oh yeah, well...for a second I thought you were out your league, but you 'obvious' proved me wrong."  
  
pStarchaser grinned, ready for a challenge, "Okay, small fry. Bet you like betting. Try this...If I can beat you at a card game. ANY card game."  
  
p"Oh, yeah?" Dipper laughed, "Any card game, eh? What I get if I win?"  
  
p"If you win...what ever you choose."  
  
p"Whatever I want?" Dipper looked at Optimus; "Can we replace him?  
  
p"Optimus cocked his eyebrow, "No."  
  
p"Okay, then. Ah!" Dipper turned to Starchaser. "If I win, you have to clean my quarters for the rest of the trip."  
  
p'Chaser grinned. "Okay then, and if I win, you have to stop making jokes about my age, got that?"  
  
p"Oh, man...I knew sometin' was up...Okay, kiddo. It's a deal." Dipper rubbed his hands together, "Gin Rummy. Ever played?"  
  
p"A couple," Starchaser didn't grin; he didn't want to give away his secret. "Okay, lets do it!"  
  
p~o~o~o~  
  
pAbout 60 cycles later, they were still at it. Dipper was winning, and Starchaser looked tired. Dipper noticed it. "What's da matter, kiddo? Past your bed time?"  
  
p"Shut up, it's your turn. Now move." Starchaser rubbed the back of his head. Dipper picked up a card, "Woo ho! Boy am I lucky!"  
  
p"Now, mine turn." Starchaser picked up and 8 of spades he looked down at his cards. He had two left, and smiled. He placed down the 8 with the other 8's and but back his queen. "Gin Rummy."  
  
p"What?! Oh man! How did yous do dat! I had you beat!" Dipper looked at Starchaser and then back to his cards, "Man, oh man. Now I can't make fun of him! What a bunch of slag!"  
  
p"I'm just good at it, I guess." Starchaser yawned and stretched, closing his eyes. "But you seem to know this game well. Do you gamble at it often?"  
  
p"Hey, for your information, I don't. I usually use poker. And another thing-" Dipper was about to finish his statement when Optimus stopped him. The bigger put one finger over his mouth, and with the other he pointed to Starchaser, who was softly sleeping.   
  
pDipper chuckled softly, so to not wake him up. "He fell asleep? It was only one card game." he whispered.  
  
p"He had a hard day. I'll take him to my place until tomorrow. I don't want him spending his first night out of the orphanage in a lonely ship." With that, Optimus picked up the young bot and brought him home. When Optimus and a sleeping Starchaser left the ship, Dionico and Dipper laughed. "Boy, he he. I sure hope he don't fall asleep after EVERY lecture. I don't want to be the one to carry him to his room."  
  
pDionico laughed with him. "Well, good night, Dipper. See you tomorrow."  
  
p"Night, big buddy. Just hope sleepin' beauty wakes up before we leave. I don't want a sleeping pilot flying us anywhere!"  
  
p"Stop teasing him, Dipper. You made bet not to."  
  
p"Yeah, yeah, yeah...Well all I gotta say is..." Dipper's voice fades out as they go down the shaft to Cybertron.   
  
p~o~o~o~  
  
pi*Ding dong*  
  
p"I'll get it!" Starchaser screamed as he ran to the door. But he ran into Starhopper on the way there.  
  
p"No, little one. I'll get it. You just go into the living room and wait for me there, got it?"  
  
p"Yes, sir!" Starchaser knew it was no use into arguing with 'The General' so he walked into the living room. When he got there, somewhere in his mind says to hide, so he thought it was a game his mind thought up of. So he hide under the couch, which was just able to hide him and thought, 'He'll never find me in here...' He heard Starhopper open the door and start to say, "Hello..." when a blast went off and he heard someone shout in pain, then fall to the floor. Then, someone else walked into the house. Starchaser realized when the new comer entered the living room that this was no game. Starchaser started to tremble and shake. But his mind said, 'Stay calm, 'Chase, say CALM!' So he buried his face in his hands to muffle his hard breathing. He curled up closer to himself as much as he could and waited. It was cycles later, when the intruder left, but for the child bot, it seemed like 100. When he was sure it was safe, he got out of his cramped position and crawled to the hall was, he didn't trust his feet to work because they were shaking so hard. When he got to the main hallway he looked over to the door, and there, in a crumpled heap, was Starhopper. Mec fluid pouring out of the wound the stranger had made. Starchaser eyes couldn't stop from looking over the bot's injury. From the angle of the shot, it had hit his spark, Starchaser already knew he was dead.  
  
p"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"/i  
  
pStarchaser bolted awake. He sat up and looked around the room. It wasn't his bedroom in 'The Generals' house, or the orphanage's, and no way it was his quarters on the ship. "Where am I?"  
  
p"You're in my house." Starchaser nearly jumped out of his skin! When he turned, he saw Optimus Primal sitting on a chair. "I was wondering when you'd get up."  
  
p"What? How...how'd I get here?" Starchaser looked around the room again. He looked out a window and saw it was already day. 'Why did I have that dream again? It's been so long...'  
  
p"I brought you here. You fell asleep after the card game. I didn't want to leave you on the ship by yourself, so I took you to my space. I was up hours ago. Do you sleep late all the time?"  
  
p"Well...no. When I was little yeah, but since I've been with 'The General'..." Starchaser shook his head. "No, I usually wake up early."  
  
pOptimus frowned a little; "Do...you want to talk about him?"   
  
pStarchaser was confused for a second then knew what he was saying, "There's nothing to tell. He was...shot at home. There's nothing else to say."  
  
p"Were you there, or somewhere else?" Optimus looked surprised that he let his curiosity get the better of him, "Sorry, Starchaser...I didn't mean to pry-"  
  
p"No. You...don't have to be sorry, I should always answer a higher officer when I'm asked." Starchaser sighed. "I was in the living room when it happened. I heard he got shot and hid." He lowered his head, "So much for being a soldier like he wanted to be, huh?"  
  
p"You think it was your fault?" Optimus asked in surprised.  
  
p"I didn't tell you everything yet." Starchaser sighed, "I heard the door bell first. I almost opened the door, but Starhopper got there before me. He told me to go into the living room and wait there." He looked up at Optimus. "When I got there, I decided to play a game of 'Hide and Seek'"  
  
p"You hid before he opened the door?"   
  
pStarchaser nodded. Optimus saw what he was getting at, "That was years ago, Starchaser. You were still a child. You didn't know better. You can't blame yourself for something you can not control." Optimus sighed, then added, "At least, he did something right before he died."  
  
p"Yeah, what was that?"  
  
p"He saved you, didn't he? He stopped you from opening that door. If he didn't, you'd be dead; he might have been killed, too. He was saving you without really knowing he did. Don't you see?" Starchaser thought for a moment, then smiled.  
  
p"I think your right. He died so I can fly a space ship...Your going to have to remind me when I die, I have to thank him." Starchaser got up from bed a stretched.  
  
pOptimus laughed. "I think I would die before you will." He smiled at the young bot.  
  
p"Well, then...You'll just have to give him the message for me!" Optimus laughed again. Then looked at the clock.  
  
p"It's time to go. Ready?"  
  
pStarchaser nodded, "You bet, Big Bot!" With one last laugh, they were off.  
  
pChapter 2  
brChapter 4 


	5. Chapter 4

pbChapter 4/b  
  
p"Cybertron, the Axalon is ready for take off." Optimus Primal told the figure on the screen. "All crew, except for the bridge crew, are all in pods and sound asleep. Waiting for your signal to take off, docking bay."  
  
p"Signal is given, Optimus Primal. You and your crew may take off. Good Luck, Axalon."  
  
pThe figure disappeared. Optimus turned to Starchaser, "You heard the order, cadet. Lets move on out, Maximals."  
  
pStarchaser nodded and said, "Outer space, here we come! YEEEE HAAAW!"  
  
p"Oh, for de love of...Optimus will ya tell our cowboy over dere ta be quite! I can't even here myself complain!" Dipper cried out after Starchaser finished he yell. Starchaser shrugged and press some buttons.  
  
p"60 nano-clicks to lift off." Starchaser told Optimus.   
  
p"Good." Optimus sat back. He looked at the big screen in front of him and nodded. "Well, crew. Say good bye to Cybertron."  
  
p"Ah...c'ya later, planet. Like I need ya anyways." Dipper snorted. Dionico just waved then went back to work.  
  
p"Bye Cybertron." And Mom and Dad, and Starhopper. Starchaser thought with a frown. He looked over to Optimus, who saw the sad expression on the young bot's face and said, "Don't worry, Starchaser. We'll be back before you know it." That made 'Chaser smile and turn back to his station. He saw they had 10 clicks left 'til take off and started counting.  
  
p"10...9...8..." Starchaser started.  
  
p"Oh, boy. Now we get to see da kid count backward."  
  
p"7..."  
  
p"Shut up, Dipper."  
  
p"6..."  
  
p"What? I was just sayin'..."  
  
p"Leave me alone, Dipper! 5..."  
  
p"Ah...screw you!"  
  
p"Dipper!"  
  
p"4... Why are you talking about a screw?"  
  
p"What!!! Ha ha ha..."  
  
p"3...what's so funny."  
  
p"Yous don't know what screw is?"  
  
p"2...if it's not a tool...no."  
  
p"Oh, Primus! Ha ha ha!"  
  
p"Shut up, Dipper!" Optimus looked pissed now.  
  
p"1...Blast off!" Even if Starchaser didn't know what Dipper was talking about, it didn't stop him from having fun with the blast off gig. He always wanted to do that.   
  
pThe Axalon shook. The Maximals held fast in their seats, though Dipper didn't hold on tight enough because he was laughing too hard and fell to the ground when the Axalon took off. He stopped laughing for a minute and sat back down, then he started snickering as he looked over at Starchaser. But 'Chaser was looking at the stars and planets, they were as beautiful as he remembered as a kid when he went with his parents to their work. His optics filled with tears.   
  
p"Hey...I didn't mean ta make ya cry...It was only a joke." Starchaser wiped his eyes, 'I was caught again!' he thought. After he finished drying his tears, he looked at Dipper.   
  
p"It wasn't you. I was just thinking..." Starchaser looked down on his controls when the rest of the Maximals look his way. "I was just remembering when I went with my...parents...to there work in outer space." He looked up at his screen and pointed, so the others could see. "Everything looks the same as it did when I was little. Only..."  
  
p"Sadder?" Starchaser looked at Dipper and nodded. The smaller bot smiled and said, "Don't worry kiddo. I lost my dad in a factory explosion. And my mother...well...never knew her anyway." Dipper shrugged, to make it look as if he didn't really care. They all knew that wasn't true but didn't say so. "But, I met friends who cheered me up when my pop died. So, uh...I might as well cheer you up. How 'bout when we get a break, I'll play another card game. Except I'm winning."  
  
pStarchaser smiled, "Think again!" Before he could speak again, the comm came on with a Maximals voice saying, "Axalon! Come in, Axalon. This is Cybertron. Please come in, Axalon!"  
  
pEveryone jumped. "Dipper! Put it on screen! Now!" Optimus yelled. On screen a male Maximal who looked almost panicky. "Yes, Basker. What is the problem?"  
  
p"Six rebel Predacons, lead by a Predacon traitor that named himself Megatron, had stolen the Golden Disk. " Basker said, "And your ship is the closest. You are given orders to follow and retrieve both the Predacons and the Golden Disk. We are sending their transwarp drive signature. Good luck, Optimus Primal."  
  
p"Don't worry, we'll get the Disk for you, and the Predacons. Optimus Primal, out." Optimus picked up the sheet of paper and handed it to Starchaser. "Follow that signature, Starchaser. And lock on." Starchaser nodded and started pushing some buttons. But Dipper wasn't too happy.  
  
p"You mean, we have ta follow dat stupid pred ship just to get some disk? Oh, give me a break!"  
  
p"I don't have time for this now, Dipper. We are going to follow orders, whether you like it or not. Starchaser," Optimus turned to the young bot. "Have you found it?"  
  
p"Yes, locking on...now!" Just as he pressed the button, his world turned blue. Everything he saw was blue. He felt the ship jerk and he looked at his screen.   
  
p"What happened? Where are we?" Starchaser asked, a little frightened by what had just happened.  
  
p"We hit a time warp." Dionico said. "Megatron has his transwarp drive activated. Who knows where we are? The transwarp drive can take us through space and time."  
  
p"Well, that's just Prime." Optimus turned to 'Chaser, "Where is Megatron?"  
  
pStarchaser shrugged, "He's some where, just don't know where-"  
  
p**KABOOM!!!**  
  
pThe hull of the ship shuttered under the impact of the blast from the Predacon ship. "Never mind...I found them!"  
  
p"Starchaser! Move to the weaponry council. Dionico, pilot the ship. Move!" Starchaser ran to his new post and sat down before the ship shuttered again.  
  
p**BOOM!!! **  
  
pStarchaser felt the blasts of the other ship hitting the Axalon.  
  
p"Starchaser! Get that gun online! And hurry!" Optimus yelled to the young Maximal.   
  
p"Right, Big Bot! I'm on it!" 'Chaser looked down at the weapon council. 'This seems familiar' Starchaser though. He got the guns online and started to fire at the Predacon ship. "Yes got-" before he could his statement, Starchaser was blasted from his council. 'Oh, Primus...the PAIN!' Every part of Starchaser's bodies hurt.   
  
p"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed out in terror and pain. 'I remember now!!! Don't call on Optimus, please! Don't call out!'   
  
p"Starchaser!" a voice yelled, "Are you alright?" Before 'Chaser could answer, a blast from the other ship cut him off. Starchaser looked over where Optimus was sitting, as relaxed a bit to see that he was still there. He told his systems to ignore the burns and he got up. "I'm fine! Just burned a bit." He lied as he sat down at his council. All his body parts hurt but he didn't tell the others that. He was also relieved that the he could still use the guns to fight. He was about to fire when everything turned blue again.   
  
p"We're in a time warp again."  
  
p"Prime. Starchaser, lock on and prepare to fire when we get out of this!"  
  
p"Yes, sir!" Starchaser locked on. They came out of the time warp and Starchaser fired. Both sides exchange fire. Starchaser looked at the scanners and the Axalon shook again.   
  
p"Ah! Hull breach in sector 7. Guidance systems failing!" Starchaser reported.  
  
pDipper responded, "Oh, man, dis is ridiculous! Dis is a exploration ship, not a battle cruiser!"  
  
p"We have no choice, " Optimus said. "This ship was the only one to lock on to Megatron's warp signature."  
  
p**BLAST**  
  
p"Shields are doing a major fade!"  
  
p"Plasma cannon to full power!" Starchaser did as he was ordered.  
  
pThe ship was hit again, all the members of the crew screamed. "Rupture, the stasis hold is failing!"  
  
p"We're going down!"  
  
p"Launch all pods! Get them into safe orbit!" Dionico launched the pods as Megatron shot at them again. "All plasma cannons, FIRE"  
  
pAs the Axalon spinned out of control, they fired at the Predacon's ship. The target was hit and both ships went down. One in a lava pit, the other near some waterfalls. When everything was quite except the sound of the falls and the broken pipes, Optimus asked, "Damage Report?"  
  
pStarchaser looked down at his screen and saw it was blank. "Believe me," he answered, "You don't wanna know."  
  
pOptimus sighed, "That's what I thought."  
  
pEveryone looked around and at each other. It took a few nano-clicks before Dipper realized something. "Holy, moley, Kiddo?! What happened to ya?" Everyone looked at the young bot.  
  
p"What?" Starchaser didn't know why they were.  
  
p"Starchaser! Get yourself in the CR chamber right now before you go off-line!" Optimus was shocked that he didn't see Starchaser's burns before. Finally, Starchaser looked down at himself; he almost fainted right then and there! He was almost black from the charred metal. He suddenly felt week and almost stumbled over. Dipper ran over and stopped his fall. Then he dragged him to the CR chamber before he went off-line.   
  
p~o~o~o~  
  
pWhen Starchaser awoke, Dionico told him that he has to change his exo-structure because of the energon and to pick an animal.   
  
p"Something fast." Was what he told them and went off-line again to change.   
  
pAgain, Starchaser awoke in the CR chamber; he started to hate it. He came out of the chamber and walked toward a metal surface. He felt short but when he looked at him self he saw spots. 'What? Spots?' but then he got the picture.   
  
p"Cool! I'm a cheetah! No, no. I'm Cheetor..."  
  
pThe End.  
  
  
pChapter 3 


End file.
